City of Delusion
by Ellana-san
Summary: Certains jours, des jours comme aujourd’hui, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu s’empêcher de tenir une double promesse et de tirer Potter des décombres de Poudlard avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’achève. NON SLASH


**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne possède rien. Tout est à JK Rowling.

Merci à Audéarde pour sa correction.

* * *

**City of Delusion**

Certains jours, des jours comme aujourd'hui, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu s'empêcher de tenir une double promesse et de tirer Potter des décombres de Poudlard avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'achève. Il regrettait de s'être imposé une vie plus misérable encore que celle qu'il avait menée jusque là. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux joué ses cartes, de ne pas avoir prévu d'as dans sa manche. Ce n'était pas très Serpentard de ne pas avoir de plan de secours…

Certains jours, il se plaisait à penser que ce qu'il regrettait vraiment était la vie facile et glorieuse qu'il aurait pu avoir sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne s'attardait jamais sur cette idée. Elle le rendait malade. Il préférait encore les ténèbres sordides de Spinner's End.

Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

Personne ne le pouvait.

La maison était protégée de toutes les façons possibles. Fidelitas, sorts de détection, de protection… plus deux ou trois de ses propres inventions.

Spinner's End était imprenable et qu'importe que les fantômes qui dansaient dans les coins menacent peu à peu de les rendre fous l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient en vie. C'était peut-être pitoyable, Potter le lui avait fait remarquer à plus d'une occasion, mais c'était devenu depuis longtemps l'obsession principale de Severus. Rester en vie.

Et le gamin ne devait pas avoir davantage de scrupules que lui à en faire sa priorité parce qu'il ne s'était aventuré dehors qu'une seule fois jusqu'ici. Une seule fois mémorable.

Severus avait juré que s'il s'avisait de commettre un acte d'une telle stupidité, il n'irait pas le chercher. S'il était suicidaire, ce n'était pas son cas. Les mêmes visages dansaient dans leurs cauchemars, les mêmes voix leur reprochaient leurs erreurs, les mêmes yeux vides de vie les fixaient avec la même rancune… mais l'ancien Professeur avait une certaine expérience de ce genre de présence. S'il avait supporté l'ombre de Lily pendant dix-sept ans, il pouvait affronter Dumbledore, McGonagall et les autres.

Potter n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes capacités de résistance. Il était sorti. Avait quitté la douce amertume qui tapissait les murs de Spinner's End. Dans un moment de colère… Dans un besoin de raviver cette fureur qui l'avait guidé la moitié de sa vie… Peut-être dans l'arrogance d'un acte théâtral…

Severus n'avait même pas cherché à le retenir. Il s'était persuadé que c'était le mieux. Le gamin ne supportait pas l'isolation et il supportait encore moins l'ancien espion. Vivre en cage était difficile pour lui qui avait appris à se contrôler, c'était impossible pour un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans qui avait passé sa vie à se battre. Il comprenait ça. Il comprenait aussi que Potter ait voulu partir dans un dernier mouvement de gloire.

Il avait attendu. Une heure. Deux. Trois.

Puis il s'était demandé à quoi cela rimait de rester terrer ici.

Tout seul.

Il aimait la solitude. La solitude était sa plus fidèle compagne. Elle chuchotait des choses à son oreille quand l'ennui pointait son nez et réchauffait son lit la nuit quand le vent glacé s'engouffrait par la cheminée délabrée. Il aimait la solitude.

Mais il s'était habitué à cette présence dans la maison. Habitué aux portes qui claquaient à l'issue d'une dispute, habitué à la rancœur amère qui teintait la reconnaissance typiquement Gryffondoresque de Potter, habitué à la confiance fragile qui naissait lentement entre eux. Habitué aussi peut-être aux cris qui le réveillaient la nuit et troublaient le calme de la maison muette. Parfois ceux du gamin, parfois les siens…

Il lui avait fallu trois heures avant de décider qu'il ne ressortirait rien de bon d'une existence solitaire, à l'abri de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors il était sorti lui aussi. Il était sorti et avait cherché Potter.

Il l'avait trouvé sans mal.

Il n'avait eu qu'à déambuler au hasard des rues, une fascination morbide naissant en lui à la vue des demeures calcinées et des cadavres qui s'entassaient dans les caniveaux. Des images de cauchemars dont son esprit encrassé n'avait certainement pas besoin. Et Potter était là, assis sous le porche délabrée d'un bâtiment noirci dont il ne restait que le squelette. Ravagé par les flammes comme le reste. Trop Moldu pour avoir le droit de rester debout.

Le regard vert s'était levé vers lui lentement, et Severus se souvint qu'il avait été surpris de ne pas le trouver vide et hanté mais excessivement conscient de ce qui les entourait. De la misère, de la souffrance… De ce manque d'humanité qui caractérisait désormais le monde duquel ils s'étaient coupés.

Ils étaient restés longtemps face à face, l'homme observant avec détachement les larmes qui coulaient librement sur les joues du gamin. Ca l'avait effrayé. Ca l'avait effrayé de ne pas être capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Ni compassion, ni peine… Juste un vide absolu et désespéré qui l'avait poussé à reprendre le chemin de Spinner's End dont il connaissait chaque piège. Les souvenirs étaient plus faciles à gérer, avait-il décidé, que ce que leur échec avait provoqué.

Potter lui avait emboité le pas sans un mot ou remarque, pleurant silencieusement pour ceux que l'Elu n'avait pas pu sauver.

Severus s'était longtemps demandé, et se demandait toujours d'ailleurs, s'il avait eu conscience de l'ironie terrifiante qui l'avait poussé à s'asseoir là plutôt qu'ailleurs. Savait-il que le bâtiment qu'il avait choisi comme abri n'était rien d'autre que le cadavre d'une église ?

Il n'avait jamais posé la question.

Potter n'avait pas ouvert la bouche avant des semaines.

Severus n'avait jamais été de ceux pour qui faire la conversation était nécessaire.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés. Lentement, rapidement… Il ne savait pas.

Certains jours, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas être mort, de ne pas avoir laissé le jeune homme mourir avec ses amis au lieu de l'avoir soigné et de l'emmener en enfer avec lui… Il supposait que c'était à ajouter à la liste de ses crimes. Mais il ne se préoccupait plus tellement de cela à présent. Certes, sa rédemption lui était passée sous le nez par sa propre négligence, mais rien ne pouvait être pire que d'être de retour à Spinner's End. D'être _bloqué_ à Spinner's End.

L'enfer, voilà ce que c'était.

Le véritable enfer.

Et il avait damné Potter avec lui.

Un jour, il avait posé des photos sur la table basse. Des vieilles photos de Lily et lui… La majorité était des clichés Moldus, en noir et blanc. Plus rares étaient celles où ils bougeaient tous les deux, se souriant et riant au bord du lac de Poudlard, inconscients du sort qui serait le leur.

Quand il était repassé par le salon, les photos avaient disparu.

Potter n'avait pas quitté sa chambre pendant une semaine.

Et les jours avaient recommencé à défiler, dans la crainte ou l'espoir d'être découverts, dans l'attente d'un évènement qui n'arriverait pas. En totale inertie.

La haine avait laissé place à une acceptation hésitante, à une amitié faite de cris et d'incompréhensions… La lassitude avait remplacé la colère et les soirées silencieuses au coin du feu étaient peu à peu devenues une habitude.

Les années s'écoulèrent sans grand heurt, sans qu'ils en ressentent le poids.

Pour Severus, la défaite aurait pu avoir lieu la veille. Rien si ce n'était cette lourdeur dans son corps, cette douleur dans ses os, n'indiquait une quelconque différence.

Il avait cessé de compter à partir de cette unique sortie dans le monde extérieur. Quelle importance quand ils avaient perdu ? Quelle importance quand tous étaient morts et qu'il n'y avait plus personne à sauver ?

Quand les crises de toux se firent plus violentes et commencèrent à le laisser haletant, il s'étonna que ça ait pris tant de temps. Il faisait réellement froid à Spinner's End. La maison était délabrée et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu soucis de la remettre en état. Le vent s'engouffrait par tous les endroits possibles, principalement par le carreau brisé du premier étage…

Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire à concocter la potion qui ôterait la maladie de son corps. Il était las de cette vie et être emporté par une pneumonie était peut-être préférable aux années qu'il lui resterait à passer dans cet endroit. Le serpent en lui, celui dont l'instinct de survie était si puissant à une époque, avait depuis longtemps mué en oiseau pris au piège qui ne songeait qu'à s'échapper. Voler vers d'autres cieux, plus bleus ou tout du moins, moins gris.

Bien entendu, il avait noté les regards soucieux que Potter lui jetait à chaque crise de toux. A vrai dire, il fut surpris quand le lion transformé en chat d'appartement entreprit de remplacer la vitre cassée et de lancer des sorts d'isolation, à grand coups de baguette maladroits.

Le froid recula.

Des potions à la consistance douteuse apparurent près de son assiette ou sur sa table de chevet. Il aurait aimé avoir le luxe de s'insurger de l'intrusion de Potter dans sa chambre mais n'en trouva pas la force. Les potions finissaient vidées dans la baignoire. Une seule gorgée lui avait indiqué tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Potter n'avait jamais été doué en Potions.

Et il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser l'empoisonner par inadvertance.

Il n'en dit rien cependant, prétendant prendre les potions sans un mot de reconnaissance, sans un remerciement, comme d'habitude. Et il affronta sans trembler les expressions terrorisées de Potter quand les frissons et les tremblements devinrent trop évidents pour qu'il les rate.

Des jours ? Des semaines ?

Le temps avait depuis longtemps perdu son sens.

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'un matin, il fut trop faible pour se lever et que, au-delà de la rage d'être incapable, il était presque content. Content que ça arrive à son terme. Il était un peu inquiet pour Potter, il devait l'avouer. Que ferait-il tout seul ici ? Mais il était la preuve vivante, ou presque, que l'on survivait à une vie de solitude… Et dans le cas contraire, le jeune homme n'aurait qu'à se laisser mourir. Comme lui.

C'était peut-être, après tout, l'as qui avait si soigneusement été dissimulé dans sa manche tout ce temps… Si soigneusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au premier abord…

Le néant engloutit peu à peu la majorité de ses journées. Il se réveillait pour se rendormir, toujours surpris de trouver une chaise à côté de son lit. Toujours surpris de voir son ancien élève sur cette chaise.

Lorsqu'il eut plus de difficultés qu'à l'ordinaire à soulever ses paupières lourdes, il comprit que la fin était proche. Et il accueillit cette réalisation avec joie et soulagement. Une vie de servitude s'achevait et rien ne pouvait être pire que cela, n'est ce pas ? Les flammes éternelles et tout ce qui pouvait l'attendre ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Il se força tout de même à rouvrir les yeux en sentant un linge humide passer sur son visage, dans une tentative désespérée pour faire tomber la fièvre qui lui glaçait les os. Inutile. Désespéré. Gryffondor.

Les yeux verts le fixaient avec tristesse. Si semblables à ceux qu'il avait aimés dans le passé… Il se laissa aller quelques secondes à imaginer ce qui aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été si stupide, s'il ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par des préjugés idiots… Et puis finalement il abandonna. Il ne changerait pas le passé et il n'avait pas de futur. C'était la banale et dure réalité de son existence. Il n'avait jamais eu de futur. Que le présent et encore.

Sans un mot ou une explication, Potter sortit deux fioles de sa poche. Severus voulut lever un sourcil mais échoua lamentablement à prendre un air aussi impressionnant qu'autrefois. Il se sentait vieux. Dans l'esprit et dans le corps.

Il ne demanda pas ce que contenaient les fines bouteilles ciselées. Il en reconnaissait la couleur et l'odeur. Le parfum tentateur de la mort. Du poison. Et il semblait que pour une fois, Potter s'était surpassé. Il ne voyait aucun défaut dans le résultat obtenu.

« Pour…quoi ? » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Potter l'étudia quelques secondes avec incertitude, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement quelle était la question. Pourquoi cette vie ? Pourquoi ce destin ? Ou pourquoi choisir maintenant une solution qui leur aurait évité tant de malheur des années plus tôt ?

Finalement le Gryffondor parla. Et Severus écouta avec un étonnement détaché le jeune homme dire que c'était fini. Qu'il avait assez lutté et que c'était injuste. On avait attendu de lui qu'il sauve un monde qui se détruisait très bien tout seul. On avait attendu de Severus qu'il se sacrifie pour lui quand lui-même n'accordait qu'une importance limitée à sa propre vie. C'était fini.

C'était fini.

Ces trois petits mots le soulagèrent d'un poids qu'il n'avait eu que trop conscience de porter.

C'était fini.

Il allait pouvoir se reposer enfin. Dormir. Pour toujours.

Cet espoir lui redonnant des forces insoupçonnées, il attrapa sans hésitation la fiole que Potter lui présentait. Il ne tenta pas de dissuader le jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici. Rien qui ne valait de rester en vie. Et c'était à lui de faire ce choix.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres du Gryffondor quand ils firent tinter ensemble les goulots des deux fioles dans un simulacre morbide de toast. Mais ses lèvres tremblotèrent, trahissant une peur bien naturelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Ce n'était pas un voyage qu'il aurait dû envisager.

Severus aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que le pire qui pouvait arriver était le néant le plus total mais que lui-même ne croyait pas à cela. Il croyait à un endroit meilleur. Du moins pour Potter. Il n'avait aucun doute quand au lieu dans lequel il atterrirait.

Il porta la fiole à sa bouche, avalant le liquide en une seule longue gorgée. Potter l'imita, les yeux étroitement fermés.

L'estomac de Severus se contracta presque immédiatement et il grogna sous l'assaut d'une douleur dont il n'était plus familier. Son corps fut agité de spasmes et il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Une main tremblante et tout aussi agitée de soubresauts que les siennes.

Une odeur de fleurs des champs titilla ses narines et il fouilla la chambre sombre du regard, cherchant celle à qui appartenait ce parfum. Elle était venue pour son fils bien sûr mais…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand il le vit. Le sourire de Lily Evans. Un sourire qui, il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée, pouvait changer son existence. Avait changé son existence. Il se sentit sourire en réponse, le mouvement inhabituel provoquant des crampes.

Et puis elle approcha et Severus sut qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait plus. Potter fixait lui aussi un point de la pièce, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenait sa mère. Il pensa l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose à propos du Cabot et du Loup mais il était trop pris par l'expression rassurante de Lily.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et chuchota à son oreille ce qu'il crevait d'envie d'entendre depuis des années. Il avait bien fait. Elle le pardonnait. C'était fini. Il pouvait dormir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il laissait échapper une dernière expiration, un sourire apaisé étira doucement ses lèvres.

C'était fini.

Il pouvait dormir.


End file.
